Always and Forever
by silver-tiger11
Summary: This is my second ending to what happened on 1/28/02 I guess you could say it is the story that goes along with I'll Hurt Myslf If It'll Make You Love Me.


Always and Forever.  
silver_tiger1  
silver_tiger1@hotmail.com  
  
  
Hop you guys like this one too. This is my story that goes along with I'll Hurt Myself If It'll Make You Love Me. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last story, special thanks goes out to Karasuko, Chary(), Kanetastic, Dramequeenbee14, and blue(). Thanks guys and I hope you all like this one it's a lot happier than the other one.  
  
  
  
Ending Two.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Hunter!" Stephanie begged. "I was just trying to help." She said following her husband backstage to his dressing room. Triple H just ignored his wife's pleading and slammed the door in her face when he got in to his room. "Hunter!" She yelled, her voice sounding hoarse. After a while of begging and pleading she gave up and went back to her room.  
  
"I guess surprising him tonight wont be such a good idea." Stephanie said aloud. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowly labored. She put a hand on her stomach and sighed. "Oh little one, I hope your life is easier than mine." She said, sitting down on her black leather couch. After another few seconds, she passed out. Too much stress for a pregnant woman.  
  
The next morning, Stephanie was throwing up in her bathroom when someone came in unannounced and unheard by her. After she was done, she washed up and looked at her self in the mirror. "I can't wait till you grow up little one. Then you will have to go through all this horrible stuff to have own little one or you'll have to put up with your wife having to go through all of this." Stephanie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She opened it, surprised someone was in her room, and saw Edge standing there. "Uh Trips wants you in his room pronto." He said. "OK I'll be there in a minute." She answered. "You okay?" Edge asked. Stephanie smiled at the kindness. "Yes I'm fine." She said. "Okay. You take care of yourself okay?" Edge asked. "Okay." Stephanie promised. Edge left with another glance back to make sure she was okay closing the door behind him. Stephanie pulled her robe closer around her and walked through the meeting room to Hunter's room which was also adjourned to the meeting room. She went in and locked eyes with Hunter. "You called?" She said coldly. "I want a divorce." He said. Stephanie stared at him with shock. "A...a divorce?" Stephanie asked hoarsely. "Did I stutter?" Triple H asked. Stephanie slapped him. "You bastard." She said.  
The she turned and stormed out of the room.   
  
Later that week, on Thursday nights RAW Stephanie was supposed to escort HHH to the ring. Neither of them had wanted it, but it would be for the last time. He was going against Stone Cold. During the fight, Kurt Angle did a # on Triple H's ankle. Stone Cold was about to the chair to him but Stephanie had got in front of him at the last moment. She took a blow to the head knocking her out of the ring and landing on her stomach. She passed out on the spot from the pressure on her stomach. After HHH won the match he watched as Stephanie was put on a stretcher, and taken to the hospital. He hadn't thought it was that bad seeming as to she had been knocked out of the ring before, but he went along to check up on her anyway.   
  
Hour's later Vince, Linda, Shane, Marrissa, HHH, and half of the WWF Federation were there at the hospital waiting to hear the news about Stephanie. When the doctor came out everyone stood up. "I'm sorry to say she miscarried the baby." The doctor said, surprising everyone. "Baby?" Everyone asked. "Yes, apparently she has been pregnant for 5 months now. She lost the baby and is now suffering from extreme exhaustion and post dramatic stress. Her body went into shock and we might have to stick her with drugs to calm her nerves or she is able to go into shock and if that happens she wont last very long." The doctor said. "She is asking for you, Mr. Helmsly." He added. Hunter followed him to her room and went in to her bedside. "Hunter?" Stephanie asked. Her eyes were unmoving only staring at the ceiling and her face showed no emotion. "Yes?" He said. "I am sorry for being a bad wife to you. I am sorry for not being able to help out correctly. I'm sorry for everything I am." She said. Tears slid down her face but still her eyes were unmoving. "Steph, don't start on the guilt trip. Why didn't you tell me we had a baby on the way?" Triple H asked. Stephanie didn't answer him. "You should have told me." Triple H said but was cut off by Stephanie before he could say anymore. "Get out!" She said. Her face still showed no emotion except for a small insane smile on her face. Trips just stood there. "Get out!" She yelled. She started to shake violently. The doctor came in followed by another and a few nurses rushed him out.   
  
A couple of hours later the doctor came out again. "Well Mr. Helmsly, you are no longer allowed to see her. She is in a coma now. We ran some tests on her seeming as to how none of you knew she was pregnant and we have the results." The doctor said. "It's not Hunter's?" Vince asked. "No. The tests show that it is a Mr. Chris Jericho's." The doctor said. With that he walked away. Everyone turned to look at Jericho. He didn't have a look of surprise but simply a look that said 'surprise' on his face. "What do you mean its Jericho's. That little slut." Triple H said. "Whoa now Trips. She came to me for comfort after she found you sleeping around." Chris said. "One thing led to another and it surprised us to but it happened like it or not and it brought us together." He added. "You threw her away like she was trash and you are not getting her back. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to see her." Jericho said. He walked past Trips and into Stephanie's room.   
  
Jericho walked into her room and sat by her bedside. He picked up her hand and held it gently. "Come on Steph. Wake up. We need to talk sweetie. Everyone knows, we don't have to hide anymore. We can be together now. Come on Steph." Jericho said. The only response he got was the soft beeping sound of the machine that Stephanie was hooked up too. He sighed and a lone tear found its way down his face. Suddenly it began to beep loudly and more frantic. He called for help and once again the doctor and nurses came in. He walked back to the waiting room to be meet by a very angry HHH. "What the hell were you thinking? That's' MY wife you know." Triple H said. "The why don't you care for her?" Jericho asked. "All she's ever wanted was a family Hunter. One of her own. She was going to be happily married to Andrew when you ruined it. Pulled her into a business marriage and hung her out to dry. She fell in love with you. She fell in love with you Hunter. We all know you fell in love with her too, so why?" Jericho asked. Hunter just looked at him with a scowl on his face. "What? Were you not getting any? She couldn't give it to you because she was pregnant!" Jericho said. "With your child!" Triple H yelled. "You still love her! It's obvious, and if it'll make her happy I will let her go to be with you. But why? If you still love her, why?" Jericho said. "Because I though she didn't love me anymore." Triple H said. "So you go and sleep with a hooker!?" Jericho asked. "That's sad Hunter. Real sad. You should've just talked to her. Marriage is about trust. Not accusations." Jericho said. He turned at the sound of footsteps. It was one of the doctors aiding Stephanie. "I'm glad to report that Miss McMahon is fine. She's awake and in good condition." The doctor said. "She'll be able to go home tomorrow." He added before walking away. Jericho gave a Hunter a warning look and walked off to go see Stephanie.   
  
  
1 year and 3 months later. "Please don't ruin this. Please don't ruin this." Stephanie though over and over again in her mind. She squeezed Chris' hand and got a reassuring squeeze in response. "You may now kiss the bride." Jeff Hardy, who had gotten a license to marry these two, said. Chris picked Stephanie up and for the first time he kissed Stephanie McMahon Irvine. (A.N. Since that is Chris' real last name.) Amongst all the cheering and falling confetti, Chris helped Stephanie out of the ring. As they walked up the ramp to their new Harley with a 'Just Got Married' sign on the back, present courtesy of Taker, Chris saw a bright sine that stuck out in the crowd. 'Y2J and Stephanie forever and always.' It said. "Maybe that's how it's always been. But either way, now, it is how it will always be." Chris thought smiling. He looked into his wife's smiling face and his smile grew even bigger. "Always 'n' Forever." They both thought at the same time.  
  
  
Yay, I finished. Hope you guys like it. I worked my butt off for this to be out tonight. REVIEW. 


End file.
